


It's What's for Breakfast...

by Valmasy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Shameless James "Bucky" Barnes, Shameless Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmasy/pseuds/Valmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck, Barnes?" Tony starts, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as he stares straight at Bucky. </p><p>"That's our cue," Natasha murmurs as everyone else sighs and starts filtering out of the kitchen, Steve staying behind. Clint looks forlornly at the platter of bacon still on the table as he trails out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What's for Breakfast...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savedbythenotepad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedbythenotepad/gifts).



After months of begging and much convincing, Bucky finally becomes a permanent resident in the tower and Steve couldn't be more thrilled. This has been the happiest Tony has seen him in a long time and if Steve is happy, so is he.

It isn't long, though, before Steve starts telling him all these stories about how Bucky is just as bad and shameless as he is. He doesn't even hesitate to add that Bucky would probably want to stuff his cock down Tony's throat the first chance he got. The thought brings a familiar flush to Tony's cheeks, making Steve smirk knowingly. Tony isn't going to lie, the thought is very tempting.

But Bucky never makes a move.

Or hints.

Or even returns Tony's subtle attempts to flirt.

But he doesn’t let that bother him...right? At least he tells himself that as Steve chases everyone out again to press Tony up against the windows in the common room.

Bucky doesn't look back, not even once.

So Tony thinks Bucky just isn't interested.

And he just...doesn't get it.

Steve still continues to whisper such dirty things about Bucky into his ear, things that give him such pleasurable aches that Tony finally gets fed up one morning at breakfast.

"What the fuck, Barnes?" Tony starts, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as he stares straight at Bucky. "Is my mouth not good enough for you? Don't like my ass?"

"That's our cue," Natasha murmurs as everyone else sighs and starts filtering out of the kitchen, Steve staying behind. Clint looks forlornly at the platter of bacon still on the table as he trails out.

Steve just continues to eat his eggs, big hand warm on Tony's thigh. Bucky looks up from his mug of coffee, so slowly, eyes barely peeking from beneath his lashes. His hair's a messy bun and Tony squirms under Steve's hand just a little.

Bucky watches Tony for a long moment, drawing out the silence until he leans back in his chair in a pose Tony knows so well from Steve. Bucky's legs are lazily spread, one arm stretched out to have a hand on his coffee, but his other hand thumbs the outline of his dick beneath his sweatpants.

"Oh, Tony," Bucky says in a voice still full of morning gravel. "If you want it that badly, all you have to do is take it."

Tony is frozen to his seat, dick twitching against his thigh. Steve makes a low, noncommittal sound and strokes his fingers up along Tony's inside thigh.

"But," Bucky muses, lifting his flesh hand -the one that'd stroked along his dick- to scratch at the morning scruff on his chin. "I think you'd have to ask nicely first."

Tony's gaze is definitely blown black by arousal as he immediately looks up at Steve. Steve's fork is halfway to his mouth and his lips quirk. "Oh no, sweetheart," Steve purrs. "You're not asking _me._ "

"But I-" Tony cuts off, swallowing as Bucky hums.

"No shame in it if you're too scared, Stark," Bucky says, a smirk twitching at his lips, stretching both arms up now to fold his hands behind his head. Tony watches the metal gleam under the kitchen lights.

Steve has stilled, watching Bucky with a slightly raised brow. After a moment, Bucky's words register with Tony and Tony immediately shoots out of his chair a finger jabbing in Bucky's direction. "I'm not scared to suck your goddamn dick, Barnes!"

Steve almost feels bad for his lover at how easily Tony's walking into this, but he uses the hand that'd dropped from Tony's lap to pick up his orange juice. Bucky’s in for a surprise. He can tell Bucky's fighting a smug grin from the gleam in his best friend's gaze, but Tony is fuming and stalking around the table and oh, Steve loves how Tony looks when he's worked up.

Bucky's rocking back on two legs of his chair as Tony stops right in front of him. Bucky smirks in his face and Tony's expression goes calculating for the briefest of moments. Steve hides his grin in his orange juice and leans one elbow on the table. Tony's foot is suddenly on the bare amount of seat left showing between Bucky's splayed legs and he shoves the chair back down to all fours, leaving his knee bent as he leans forward.

"I think, Barnes," Tony says softly. "That you might be under the misunderstanding that I'll beg to suck your dick." Bucky doesn't lower his arms, but his smirk is gone and he eyes Tony. "The way I see it," Tony states, tilting his toes up and brushing Bucky's balls just so through the sweatpants. "You should really ask _me_ nicely to suck your dick. After all, only good boys get presents."

Bucky's gaze skates over to Steve who is also now leaning back in his chair. Steve shrugs and Bucky shifts forward, pressing in against Tony's leg from his lap to his chest.

His hands drop as he moves, one sliding to cup the knee on Tony's straight leg, the other sliding back along the underside of Tony's thigh.

Tony breathes in, one quick and sharp breath, as Bucky rolls his hips forward against Tony's shin, finding a little bit of friction for his dick. He shamelessly grinds it against Tony's leg as he rests his cheekbone on Tony's knee.

"I think we both know," Bucky says as his fingers creep ever further along Tony's leg to the swell of his ass. "that I'm going to fuck you now. The question is, do you want to get me wet first or is the plug in your ass keeping you open and slick enough to take you right now?" At that, Bucky taps two metal fingers against the flared end of the plug his questing hand has found.

The reaction is instantaneous and Tony melts into Bucky's lap, a shaky moan easing from his throat. Bucky hums his approval into the crash of Tony's mouth against his own. Tony's fingers bury themselves in Bucky's hair, tangling up in the bun and twisting as he pulls Bucky's head back and rears up on his knees to angle the kiss deeper, filthier.

He feels Bucky's hands slide fully across his ass before they both dip beneath his waistband. His hips jerk and he groans into Bucky's mouth as Bucky's fingers spread him open and twist the plug in deeply. He tears his mouth away, head tipping back as he grinds shamelessly forward against Bucky's stomach.

"Stevie?" Bucky asks, another unspoken question hanging behind the name.

"Just put it in this morning. He's still plenty loose," Steve replies and even his voice his thicker now. His hand is already around his cock and he's pulling it out of his cotton boxers. The tip of his dick smears precome against his stomach as he strokes, watching Bucky tease Tony.

Bucky's fingers skim around Tony's stretched hole where it meets the silicone of the plug. He teases his touch there as Tony shivers and tugs on Bucky's hair. "Did you hear that, Stark?" Bucky murmurs, tipping his head further and enjoying the slight sting of Tony's grip. "Steve says you're still open enough for me to just slide my dick right inside you."

"F-fuck," Tony stutters. "You keep running your damn m-mouth and I'm gonna think you can't get it up enough to actually do the jooooahhhh!"

Bucky thrusts the plug back in again, angling it in search of Tony's prostate. He smiles benignly up at Tony. "You were saying?"

Tony's mouth is already bitten red, lip caught between his teeth as his lashes fan his flushed cheeks.

It's at this moment that Bruce, who hadn't been up early that morning, wanders in. He passes by them; nose buried in a newspaper article, reaches blindly up into a cabinet to grab a box of his tea then wanders just as blindly back out of the kitchen.

All the while, Bucky continues to thrust the plug into Tony and Tony's buried his face against Bucky's neck, whimpering in pained pleasure as his hips rock against Bucky’s sharp thrusts.

Steve hears it at the same time as Bucky, Tony's small, dragged-out 'please' as he rolls back against Bucky's hand. Bucky lets go of the plug, leaving it buried fully inside of Tony, to grab Tony's ass. He pulls them tightly together, grinding his hard cock up against Tony's ass, catching the edge of the plug just enough to earn that extra raspiness to Tony's moan. Bucky can feel Tony's dick leaking between them. He's soaked the front of his pajamas enough to dampen Bucky's shirt and Bucky has to press down against his own cock to calm himself down.

"Fuck, you're such a messy slut, Stark," he groans, earning a sharp pull of his hair. He looks up and Tony's watching him with a scowl.

He's also straightening on his knees and pushing his pjs down with a slow, practiced roll of his hips. Bucky drops his gaze to watch, licking his lips at the tantalizing sight. Tony's cock is red with arousal, thick and drooling and curving up towards his stomach where it's been trapped between them.

Bucky wants to lick him clean, but not yet. Not yet, he reminds himself as Tony wraps his calloused fingers around himself and strokes upward just once, just to catch enough of his precome to coat his fingers.

"What's the matter, Barnes?" Tony hisses. "Cat got your tongue?" And Bucky's mouth is already willingly parting for Tony's fingers as they're shoved between his lips.

Bucky's glad Tony finally broke. He thinks this back-and-forth between them has sealed the deal on those feelings he's been pretending to ignore the past couple of months. It will be so, so easy to just...

Tony grinds his hips down and takes Bucky back to the present. His spit-slicked fingers are now pressing into Bucky's cheek and, over his shoulder, Bucky can see Steve idly stroking his cock. Steve's gaze is warm and fond even as it's dark with desire. He tilts his head towards the table and Bucky's so on board, it's not fucking funny.

Neither is the delicious gasp that Tony expels as he's suddenly lifted and dropped onto the table. His back collides with the sturdy wood, his shoulder clipping Bucky's mug of coffee. Bucky sweeps it off the table without a care and then focuses on stripping Tony of his pants.

Tony's pupils are almost all Bucky can see. His skin is already breaking out in beads of sweat and his mouth can't quite close around the needy sounds he's making and Bucky thinks this was premeditated. Tony's pushing all of his buttons so easily. He's been played when he thought it was him playing Tony.

Bucky growls and pulls the plug free from Tony's ass, swallowing down Tony's shuddering moan in a kiss as the plug drops to floor. He's quick not to let Tony's body relax too fast. He doesn't want to lose any of Steve's cum slicking the way for him, so he gets two of his metal fingers inside Tony's ass as he sweeps his tongue in along Tony's to steal his voice.  
Tony's peripherally aware of Steve moving off to the side, but he can't concentrate on anything but the thickness of Bucky's fingers inside him. The cool metal warms quickly to his body as Bucky spreads Tony open for his cock.

Tony thinks he's mewling, unable to stop as his hand flails blindly for the edge of the table. He grips it, knuckles turning white as Bucky finally, finally, pulls his hand free. He whines encouragement, hips tilting up restlessly.

"Condom?" Bucky grunts and Tony's breath comes out harsh enough that he can't hear Steve's response. Bucky's face appears, filling up Tony's sight. "Yes or no, Stark, but you gotta tell me now."

"Ha, ah," Tony breathes, blinks, tries to get his head around the question. "What? No! No, just.. I'm fine. If he's fine.. S-Stev-oh fuck!" He nearly bites his tongue as Bucky's thick cockhead pushes into him, bare and wet with precome and so fucking hot that Tony's mind fritzes out and a long, wrecked moan follows the deep, sure slide of Bucky's cock inside of his ass until they're pressed flushed together.

Tony doesn't get a chance to adjust, doesn't really need to, before Bucky's pulling back and then fucking into him with hard snaps of his hips. The table scoots along the kitchen floor and each thrust is met with a breath that's punched out of Tony's gut. He's dizzy with it, with the heat of Bucky's body and the bunching muscles straining under his desperate hands. He's trying to meet each thrust with a roll of his hips, but Bucky's metal hand clamps around his waist and keeps him pinned to the table, so all Tony can do is just take what Bucky gives him.

He gets his legs up, locking his heels against Bucky's ass and hangs on with blunt nails that will leave marks in Bucky's shoulders and biceps for only half the day. Tony will be disappointed, but resigned to it. He's used to it from Steve, after all.

Steve.

His heart is pounding already, but it jumps at the thought of his lover and he's turning his head and trying hard to focus his gaze.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Steve says, always a step ahead in sensing Tony's needs. He steps into Tony's field of vision and brushes away Tony's damp hair from his brow. "I'm right here. You're so beautiful, baby," he continues, love and affection and praise combining to a rough tone of smoke and sex.

Tony's not the only one that shivers at the sound of it.

Bucky growls, pressing his mouth to Tony's shoulder and biting at the skin. Tony's mouth falls open on a moan and Steve dips his thumb inside to press against Tony's tongue.

The table scoots again and Steve looks up to meet Bucky's gaze. "Get his feet on the floor." The sound of his voice so rough and commanding that Tony feels another series of shivers race up and down his spine.

Bucky husks out a grunt and barely rolls his hips to a stop to gather Tony up. Tony whines, but lets Bucky get him up and around. His knees are weak and he almost slips, but Bucky keeps him upright, bending him forward against the table's edge. He runs his hands down Tony's back, fingers sweeping over his sides until he guides his cock back into Tony and grasps his hips. He rolls forward slowly this time and Tony's head drops down.

His fingers grip uselessly at the flat of the table until he slides them to the edge and holds on. Steve is still there, running his hand through Tony's hair and pressing Tony's temple to his stomach. There's nothing overtly sexual in the position as he simply soothes his lover. But Tony turns his face and drags his tongue over the bared ridges of Steve's stomach. His face is flushed, his gaze glassy with desire. and Steve doesn't think he's ever been more beautiful. He whispers the praises down at Tony and is rewarded with Tony's smile, red-lipped and pleased.

"Do you want my cock, baby?" Steve asks gently. "Or do you want to watch me?"

Tony doesn't respond at first, caught up in the rough thrust Bucky's just pressed them together with. Bucky's metal hand travels up Tony's stomach to curl loose at his collarbone.

"I want it," Tony replies and he sounds fucking wrecked, his voice dragged out over glass and tar. He nuzzles at Steve's stomach and clenches his body around Bucky's cock. "I want it."

Steve hums approval and shifts a little closer until Tony can comfortably accommodate the stretch of his neck to swallow Steve down. Steve doesn't look away, hips juttering slowly into Tony's mouth. He passes a hand over Tony's cheek where his cock presses it outward and then frames his jaw. "I'm going to give it to you okay?" Steve murmurs and Tony moans.

In moments, Tony's completely lost and at the whim of both men.

Bucky's pace has picked back up and he's fucking into Tony with filthy words of praise dripping from his groans. They pour over Tony's skin like the beads of sweat that drop and roll down his muscles as they move against him. His own pleasure is muffled by Steve's cock, stolen from the force and pressure of Steve fucking his face. The head of his cock is a sure and steady presence in the back of his throat. He stays as long as it takes for Tony's throat to flutter before he's pulling back enough for Tony to breathe.

Tony will watch this later, the footage of the kitchen and be utterly enamored with the grace with which his lovers move. They're in a perfect sync with each other. Bucky thrusts in as Steve withdraws.

Tony doesn't think he'll ever get to Heaven, but he's damn sure he's touched a piece of it in this moment.

When Steve and Bucky's fingers lace together over Tony's cock, Tony's orgasm ripples up through his body, spilling itself over their hands as he shakes and shakes and shakes.

His vision whites out and, for a long time, he's only vaguely aware of movement. He can taste Steve in his mouth, on his tongue and he reflexively licks his lips and shivers out a weak moan. There's a chuckle and Steve's mouth is pressing a gentle kiss to Tony's. The pressure is gone before Tony can claim it deeper, but he's settled in a warm lap against sweaty skin and Bucky nuzzles at his shoulder.

"You are, by far, the sexiest fucking thing I've seen in a long, long," he heaves a deep sigh that Tony can feel along his side. "Long time."

Tony blinks his eyes open finally, bleary and blissed out. He’s folded up, loose and pliant, in Bucky's lap. Steve's naked body is facing away from them at the sink and Tony lets his head rest against Bucky's shoulder. Steve, of course, senses his attention and turns his head enough to show Tony a smile. Tony instinctively relaxes at the sight of it, sinking more against Bucky.

"I'm going to clean the floor up and then we're taking you to bed," Steve says. Tony feels Bucky's cock twitch beneath his thigh and the hot slide of his and Steve's release along his bottom. Bucky's flesh hand palms Tony's stomach lazily and Tony murmurs approvingly.

He doesn't think he'll ever see Heaven, no. But he's damn sure this is what it would be like.


End file.
